"Mine All Day" by PewDiePie
Mine All Day is a song dedicated to the game Minecraft created by PewDiePie and Party In Backyard. The music video was uploaded on October 23, 2019. The song has 9.3 million views and over one million likes. The first half of the song is both a tribute to his Minecraft series as well as the game as a whole. There are several allusions to important characters in Minecraft Epic, such as his pet, Sven. The second part of the music has the tone go darker. Felix starts rapping about his money and his awards. This is done after years of people asking how much he makes and how he does it. Lyrics This one goes out to all my gamers out there We've all been there You know this feeling Aw, man! Hahahaha I wake up early in the morning, make a ghast weep (Aah) It's like I'm in the nether, 'cause I can't sleep (Frick) In case you got amnesia, man, I want that blue stuff (Ooh) I got my iron pick', pick' with fortune buff I'm at Y 12, baby, 'cause that's where it's found (Found) I'm so fricking low key that I'm underground (Ground) I got big dreams of tearing out some big seams So, time to grind and hit the big leagues, yeah I mine all day (Ah), I mine all night (Yeah) I mine non-stop 'til those diamonds are inside And I'll mine all stone (Ah) 'til I'm all alone (Ah) I mine all the time, but can't find what I want I mine all day (Ah), I mine all night (Yeah) I mine non-stop 'til those diamonds are inside And I mine your house (What?), I mine your mom (Hey!) I mine my tears 'til the break of dawn Bet you don't have this blue (Oh) Bet you don't have this green (Oh) Bet you don't have the biggest ball the world has seen (Ooh) Yeah, you'd think I'd be satisfied, no, I want more But you have every single thing that you can Bitch, I want more! 'Cause I got hoes (For life), I got bitches (What up, Sven?) I got iron (In my house), I got millions (In real life) I got the best life, it's easy to see (Woo) And a hundred million people agree, because (Haha!) I mine all day (All day), I mine all night (All night) I mine non-stop 'til those diamonds are inside And I'll mine all stone (Ah) 'til I'm all alone (That's right) I mine all the time, but can't find what I want (Where is it?) I mine all day (All day), I mine all night (All night) I mine non-stop 'til those diamonds are inside And I mine your house (Uh), I mine your mom (Stop) I mine my tears 'til the break of dawn What just happened? Sir, sir, I think we hit bedrock What does that mean? It means you can't go any deeper Good Uh, wh-why is that, sir? Hahaha, there's nothing deeper than me This shit is way too easy (Oh) I swear it doesn't please me (Oh) I'm like a reaper gleaning When I take my pick and squeeze it And feel his power breezing Soon be six feet deep, believe I'm bored of being at the peak So time to see what lies beneath What's Gucci, my gamer? (Huh?) What's brewing, my gamer? Got that enchanted shit (Ha-ha) Lapis Lazuli, my gamer Little bitches always pissed at me No matter what (What?) So they can suck this dick I made with 400 blocks 'Cause I'm fully stacked, diamonds, fully stacked, diamonds You won't see me crying, I'm fully stacked diamonds (Uh) Fully stacked, diamonds, fully stacked, diamonds You won't see me cry behind my fully stacked diamonds Fully stacked, diamonds, fully stacked, diamonds You won't see me crying, I'm fully stacked diamonds Fully stacked, diamonds, fully stacked, diamonds You won't see me cry behind my fully stacked- All I hear is people say the same shit But there's no challenge in real life, it's like create it How's it feel to be rich and have a diamond plaque? Bitch, shut the fuck up, have you seen my diamond stack? Ah, bitch slap, my big brain got a six-pack (Woo) You so dumb, you mining diamonds with a stone pickaxe (Uh) Remember, kids, life isn't fair Take it from the second Swedish Minecraft multi-millionaire I'm fully stacked, diamonds, fully stacked, diamonds You won't see me crying, I'm fully stacked diamonds Fully stacked, diamonds, fully stacked, diamonds You won't see me cry behind my fully stacked diamonds Fully stacked, diamonds, fully stacked, diamonds You won't see me crying, I'm fully stacked diamonds Fully stacked, diamonds, fully stacked, die, bitch You won't see me crying, I'm fully stacked diamonds What? Ah, help, help, help Why It Rocks #The song managed to help PewDiePie bring back Minecraft. #The beat is so awesome. #The music video is very good. #It's a nice song for all Minecraft fans. #It managed to be in PewDiePie's version of YouTube Rewind 2019. #We were managed to see a couple great characters like Sven. #It is really fun to dance to. Videos Category:Pop Category:Songs based on video games Category:Minecraft Songs Category:PewDiePie Songs Category:2010s Category:YouTube songs Category:Internet memes